DBZ Warriors Go Shopping
by Sominic
Summary: Chi-Chi and Bulma feel it would be a good idea to take everyone shopping, but paths cross and they find themselves regretting it.


The electronic sliding doors open wide as Bulma and Chi-Chi walked in the store

The electronic sliding doors open wide as Bulma and Chi-Chi walked in the store. Not far behind were Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu.   
"I'm glad we're all getting to spend some time together, but are you sure we should spend it here?" asked Bulma as she turned to face Chi-Chi. 

"Of course! The Super Store is the perfect place to spend some real quality time with the ones you love." 

"I agree." She glanced over her shoulder at Vegeta whom held little Trunks by the rim of his pants. "But are you sure you want my husband to tag along? I mean, I can ask him to wait in the car." 

"You worry too much my dear. He'll be fine." With that she spun around to face Goku. "Now Goku I want..." but Goku was nowhere to be found. Nor were Gohan or Goten. Chi Chi's face turned a bright shade of red. 

Then Piccolo stepped forward. "If you don't mind Chi-Chi, but Krillin, Master Roshi, and myself have some things to attend to at the other end of the store." 

Chi-Chi sighed. "I don't care." Then her voice turned cold. "BUT IF YOU SEE THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING GOKU OF MINE BRING HIM BACK TO ME! UNDERSTAND?!" Piccolo stepped back at the tone of her voice. 

Chi-Chi's color returned to normal and she smiled slightly as she placed herself back at Bulma's side. 

"Women!" It was Vegeta. "Women! What do you want me to do with this blasted child? I have some things to attend to myself you know!" 

Bulma turned to face him. A look of discuss on her face. "Just take him with you Vegeta!" Before he could object Bulma and Chi-Chi had vanished into the store. 

Vegeta looked down upon Trunks a bit confussed. The little purple haired runt smiled at his father. "Look here you brat. I want you to stay with me and try not to get into any trouble. Understand?!" The boy nodded slightly. As the two went off in one direction, Piccolo, Krillin, and Master Roshi went off in another leaving Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu all alone in front of the door. 

  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten stood infront of the food department in amazement. Droll had begun to collect on the floor beneath them. They had already filled 5 carts up with food and were working on the 6th. 

Meanwhile Piccolo, Krillin, and Master Roshi stood in the bath department. Piccolo was reading a small green bottle with the words GROW IT FAST on the cover. Krillin took the bottle from him and replaced it with an orange one. 

"Are you sure about this one Krillin." Asked Piccolo as he eyed the bottle. 

"Yeah man it's great. It gave me eyebrows didn't it?" Then he pointed to the small orange dots on his forehead. "And as a bonus you get these cool orange things." 

"I don't know Krillin. I don't think I look good in orange." commented Master Roshi. 

"Me neither. I think we should go with the green one." Piccolo gave the bottle back to Krillin. 

Just then Vegeta entered the same department. Although he was perfectly aware of the others, he ignored them. I'm glad I ran into Goten. Now I can reprieve from Trunks for a while. He thought. 

He picked up a little box and began to read it to himself. "For men with receding hair lines. Hairmare will increase your self esteem as well as heighten your sex life." With that Vegeta placed the box back on the shelf. Anger began to form inside of him. "Darn it! First Kararot becomes more powerful then I! Now he has more hair then I have! I can't stand it anymore!" Vegeta cracked and transformed into SSJ1 With palms raised high be blasts the ale into a million pieces. 

Still holding the little green bottle Piccolo turns to face Vegeta. "Darn it Vegeta! Why'd you have to go and do that?!" He screamed. 

Vegeta whom was still ticked, turned to look at him. "Are you challenging me Namek?!" 

"Yeah, I guess I am." Piccolo threw off his cape just as Krillin stepped between the fired up pair. "Now come on you guys not here. I mean...people are looking."   
"Stay out of this baldy!" Screamed Vegeta.   
"Baldy?! Look who's talking!" Krillin bit his tongue fearing the worse. 

With that Vegeta shot forward and delivered a fist into Krillin's stomack. Piccolo struck back with a hard right into Vegeta's face. Within seconds the three were engaged in an all out fight to the death in the middle of the bath department. 

  
Goku had finished loading the groceries into the car. Chi-Chi thanked him with a kiss and jumped in the car along with Gohan, Goten, a bruised Krillin, and an angered Piccolo. Meanwhile at the other end of the parking lot Bulma was laying it on Vegeta. 

"That was my favorite store Vegeta! Why'd you have to blow it up!?" 

"Look here women. A Saiyan prince must never back down from a challenge!" he shouted. 

"I don't care! I told you not to let Piccolo get under your skin like that!" Bulma screamed as she put little Trunks in the car. 

"I will not take this from a women! We Saiyans are mighty warriors and..." Vegeta continued his speech as they both got into the car and drove away. 

Tian, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Master Roshi stood in the parking lot just in front of the remains of the blown up Super store. 

"Well that was fun." Commented Tien. 

Yamcha turned to face him. "Yeah! We should do this every weekend." 

  
(The End) 


End file.
